conspiracy_theoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Bros. Plumbing
Mario Bros. Plumbing is apparently a place of business revolved around a plumbing service owned by the Mario Bros. The building of this company is located in Brooklyn, New York. Employees You might think that the Mario Bros. Plumbing is just another small business on the block, but you forget, it's in Brooklyn. The shady characters in the area go to this place quite often during the darkest hours of the day. While the story of the Mario Bros. is that, while fixing a toilet, they got sucked into the "Mushroom Kingdom". This is actually a lie. The Mario Bros. may have friends with some "special" mushrooms for them. There is an account on a story Luigi used to tell, but we all realize this is just another fairy tale. Princess Peach isn't actually a person a princess either; in-fact, she's just the girl at the Dry Cleaners down the road that Mario has a crush on. All in all, the Mario Bros., the people responsible for the place, are two incredibly odd ones. Mario is a portly, mustachioed man almost always with some very questionable friends on the streets of Brooklyn. He and his brother, Luigi, are very pro-Communism considering they're small business owners and sometimes, they cause riots downtown. But never worry, the Secret Police is always on the job. Luigi, like Mario, has a mustache, but unlike his brother is much more skinny and more agile. He spends most of his time at the bar, though, and thus comes back late. He's the one of the two brothers that doesn't see much "action". Anyway, the workers on the Mario Bros. Plumbing building are a colorful group, filled with unbalanced antics and the occasional chaos. The Truth The truth about Mario Bros. Plumbing is that it's really an old building. The building was an old landmark, created in the last nineteenth century. Mr. Shigeru Miyamoto, while on a business trip in New York, found this building (before it's collapse in 1978) and thought to model a series of games off the founders of the building. Years later, he came up with Donkey Kong, which used the basics from this research. And the rest of the story we all know. As time went on, the building was destroyed and in it's place, a small florist shop was put in its stead. The building was destroyed based on a consensus by the secret Illuminati's administrative team in order to hide the truth about the building's portal to the "Mushroom Kingdom". Yes, the Mushroom Kingdom exists, but only from a certain point of view as no one ever will know. Some theorize that the Mario Bros.'s talks of the kingdom were true, however, with their disappearance, and the destruction of the building, it's impossible to tell. It is said that the Illuminati hid the gateway to the kingdom and still have men in the area to prevent any mishaps in the future, but none ever will know the secrets on the Mushroom Kingdom. Category:Lies Category:Places